


Kiss me

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F luff, FFXV, Ff15 - Freeform, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gladio needs a spankin, H ue, I wanna hug igfy, Ifgy, IgNoct, M/M, Spoilers for those who haven't gotten far, They BOTH NEED LOVE OKAY, Ugh my sweet children, Yaoi, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, he didn't deserve this, iggy - Freeform, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT GOTTEN TO ALTISSIA**Noctis and Ignis try to comfort eachother after everything that happened in Altissia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first FINISHED ignoct fantic! I really hope you guys enjoy this, I worked hard to make it a better fanfics than ones I have written before.. Final Fantasy means a lot to me and I want the best for it--
> 
> Anyways, this story was gonna originally be just Noct trying to be there for sweet Iggy but it went back and forth so i was all: whale fuck. And just did this
> 
>  
> 
> But yea
> 
> Have fun reading!~ AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT

One kiss.

 

Two kisses.

 

Three kisses.

 

Four.

 

How many kisses will Noctis place on Ignis’ face? The blind male wasn't complaining, hell, he could even say that he was enjoying this, although he would never admit it. But he couldn't help but wonder why the other was doing this.

 

“I.. I'm sorry, Ignis..” What in the world is he sorry for? Ignis felt Noctis’ head lean onto his shoulder as his arms slid around him, hugging him tightly.

 

“Do they.. still hurt?” So that's what this is about? His eyes?

 

“If you are talking about.. the flesh wounds, no, they do not. Besides, my health does not m-” 

 

“Shut up! Just.. shut it specs, don't say that, it's not true.” Ignis hesitantly wrapped an arm around Noctis and placed his head on top of the others’, letting out a small sigh, “ignore the words Gladio had spoken, you are no coward. You have never been-”

 

“But he's right! This is all my fault! We wouldn't be in this damn mess if it weren't for me! You-you wouldn't be..” His voice cracked, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He quickly pulled away from Ignis and clenched his teeth to keep himself from letting out a sob.

 

“I'm.. sorry..” 

 

“Noct, listen to me-” the brunet removed his glove and reached the gloveless hand out to caress Noctis’ cheek, “-don't blame yourself, you could not control what happened.”

 

Oh here come the tears. 

 

Ignis froze, feeling the prince’s cheeks become wet with tears, “ah, come here,” thin arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He removed his hand from his cheek and was unsure of where else he could place them, he's never been so shocked before. He opened his eyes, which there was no point in doing since he had completely lost his vision then slowly began to kiss back, his hands finally founding their place on the younger’s hips. 

 

After a minute of having their lips locked, Noctis pulled away panting slightly, not having much air in the first place but he really enjoyed kissing Ignis.

 

“Ignis, I love you.” After admitting that out loud, he began to have this sinking feeling in his stomach, he may have overstepped the line of their friendship, possibly even destroyed what they had. The longer that the older was silent, the more painful that sinking feeling was becoming.

 

“Well, I must admit… That I feel the same way.” Ignis could almost hear the smile form on the raven’s face before feeling those.. soft lips press against his again.

 

This kiss was much more passionate than the first.

 

As well as the kisses that came after that.


End file.
